pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nidoran♀
Nidoran♀ (Japanese: ニドラン♀ Nidoran♀) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. She is the female counterpart to Nidoran♂. Biology Physiology Nidoran♀ is a small, rabbit-shaped Pokémon with large whiskers and front teeth, she is said to resemble Nidoran♂, but is lavender-bluish and has a much smaller horn on her head. She has darker spots on her body. Natural abilities She has the ability Poison Point that allows a 30% chance of the foe being poisoned if hit by a direct attack. Evolution Nidoran♀ evolves into Nidorina at level 17. In Generation I, Nidoran♀ evolves into Nidorina at level 16. Nidorina evolves into Nidoqueen by use of a Moon Stone. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Gen II= |-| Gen I (Y)= |-| Gen I (RB)= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Generation VI= |-| Generation V= , Snubbull, Granbull, Teddiursa, Ursaring, Phanpy, Donphan, Skitty, Delcatty, Pachirisu, Buneary, Lopunny, Glameow, Purrloin, Minccino, Cinccino, Deerling, Sawsbuck, Cubchoo, Beartic|—|100|20|Normal|Status}} , Swinub, Piloswine, Mamoswine, Phanpy, Donphan, Vigoroth, Slaking, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Pachirisu, Buneary, Lopunny, Lucario, Cubchoo, Beartic|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} , Flaaffy , Ampharos , Dunsparce, Snubbull, Granbull, Swinub, Piloswine, Mamoswine, Phanpy, Donphan, Stantler, Mudkip, Marshtomp, Swampert, Poochyena, Mightyena, Aron, Lairon, Aggron, Numel, Camerupt, Bidoof, Bibarel, Cranidos, Rampardos, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Gible, Gabite, Garchomp, Hippopotas, Hippowdon, Tepig, Pignite, Emboar, Lillipup, Herdier, Stoutland, Deerling, Sawsbuck|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise|100|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|1}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 029 front.png |yspr = Y 029 front.png |grnspr = GR 029 front.png |gldspr = G 029 front.png |gldsprs =NidoranFShiny_Gold.png |slvspr = S 029 front.png |slvsprs =NidoranFShiny_Silver.png |cryspr = C 029 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 029 front.png |rbysapsprs = RS 029 front S.png |emeraldspr = E 029 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E 029 front S.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 029 front.png |frlgsprs = FRLG 029 front S.png |dpspr = DP 029 front.png |dpsprs = DP 029 front S.png |ptspr = DP 029 front.png |ptsprs = DP 029 front S.png |hgssspr = HGSS 029 front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 029 front S.png |Iback =NidoranFGenI_Back.png |IIback =NidoranFGenII_Back.png |IIbacks =ShinyNidoranFGenII_Back.png |IIIback = III 029 back.png |IIIbacks = III 029 back S.png |IVback = IV 029 back.png |IVbacks = IV 029 back S.png |bwspr = Nidoran♀ BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Nidoran♀ BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Nidoran♀_XY.gif |xysprs =ShinyNidoran♀XY.gif |orasspr = Nidoran♀_XY.gif |orassprs =ShinyNidoran♀XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime Emily had a Nidoran♀ that evolved into a Nidorina in ''Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?. Trivia * Nidoran♀'s shiny color appears to be Nidoran♂'s regular color. * Despite lacking genders in Generation I, Nidoran♀ and Nidoran♂ were completely different species. * Nidoran♀ is one of the nine Pokémon to have a non-alphabetical character in its name, along with Nidoran♂, Farfetch'd, Mr. Mime, Ho-Oh, Porygon2, Mime Jr., Porygon-Z, and Flabébé. * Nidoran♀ is the only Pokémon to lose the ability to breed after it evolves. Origins The name Nidoran♀ follows the same conventions as those of the other Pokémon in the Nidoran family. Nido (二度, Nido?) is the Japanese word for "two times" or "two degrees," which is indicative of the differences in the genders of the species. Nīdoru (ニードル, Nīdoru?) is also the Romanticized pronunciation of "needle", which Nidoran are covered in. "Ran" may derive from pacarana, a South American type of rodent. Gallery 029Nidoran_OS_anime.png 029Nidoran_OS_anime_2.png 029Nidoran_AG_anime.png 029Nidoran_Dream.png 029Nidoran_Pokemon_Stadium.png 029Nidoran Pokémon HOME.png NidoranF-GO.png NidoranF GO Shiny.png uk:Нідоран ж. Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon